1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to an invert emulsion drilling fluid or mud suitable for drilling subterranean wells. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ester based invert emulsion possessing negative alkalinity as is defined herein.
2. Background
Invert emulsion fluids, i.e. emulsions in which the non-oleaginous fluid is the discontinuous phase and the oleaginous fluid is the continuous phase, are employed in drilling processes for the development of oil or gas sources, as well as, in geothermal drilling, water drilling, geoscientific drilling and mine drilling. Specifically, the invert emulsion fluids are conventionally utilized for such purposes as providing stability to the drilled hole, forming a thin filter cake, lubricating the drilling bore and the downhole area and assembly, and penetrating salt beds without sloughing or enlargement of the drilled hole.
Oil-based drilling fluids are generally used in the form of invert emulsion muds. An invert emulsion mud consists of three-phases: an oleaginous phase, a non-oleaginous phase and a finely divided particle phase. Also typically included are emulsifiers and emulsifier systems, weighting agents, fluid loss additives, viscosity regulators and the like, for stabilizing the system as a whole and for establishing the desired performance properties. Full particulars can be found, for example, in the Article by P. A. Boyd et al entitled "New Base Oil Used in Low-Toxicity Oil Muds" in the Journal of Petroleum Technology, 1985, 137 to 142 and in the Article by R. B. Bennet entitled "New Drilling Fluid Technology-Mineral Oil Mud" in Journal of Petroleum Technology, 1984, 975 to 981 and the literature cited therein.
The components of the invert emulsion fluids include an oleaginous liquid such as hydrocarbon oil which serves as a continuous phase, a non-oleaginous liquid such as water or brine solution which serves as a discontinuous phase, and an emulsifying agent. As used herein, emulsifying agent and surfactant are used interchangeably. The emulsifying agent serves to lower the interfacial tension of the liquids so that the non-oleaginous liquid may form a stable dispersion of fine droplets in the oleaginous liquid. A full description of such invert emulsions may be found in Composition and Properties of Drilling and Completion Fluids, 5th Edition, H. C. H. Darley, George R. Gray, Gulf Publishing Company, 1988, pp. 328-332, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Lime or other alkaline materials are typically added to conventional invert emulsion drilling fluids and muds to maintain a reserve alkalinity. See, for example, API Bulletin RP 13B-2, 1990, p. 22 which describes a standard test for determining excess lime in drilling mud. See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,531 which employs lime along with an ester oil, a fatty acid, and an amine and EP 271943 which employs lime along with oil, water, and an ethoxylated amine. The generally accepted role of the reserve alkalinity is to help maintain the viscosity and stability of the invert emulsion. This is especially important in areas in which acidic gases such as CO.sub.2 or H.sub.2 S are encountered during drilling. Absent an alkaline reserve, acidic gases will weaken stability and viscosity of conventional invert emulsion fluids to the point of failure. That is to say the invert emulsion becomes so unstable that the continuous oleaginous phase and the discontinuous non-oleaginous phase irreversibly "flip" thus rendering the invert emulsion fluid not suitable for use as a drilling fluid. One of skill in the art should understand that due to the high cost of removing and disposing of the flipped mud from a borehole, the formation of flip mud is very undesirable. Further because the beneficial properties of the drilling fluid have been lost, (i.e. viscosity, pumpability and the ability to suspend particles) the likelihood of a blowout is greatly increased. Thus, one of ordinary skill in the art should understand that the maintenance of a alkalinity reserve is critical to the use of conventional invert emulsion drilling fluids and muds.